Laung
by ambudaff
Summary: Ia tahu jalan yang dipilihnya akan menyakitkan. Ia punya sorot mata yang memanggil namanya untuk kembali. Akan disimpannya rapat-rapat


**LAUNG**

_n_ suara yg kuat (nyaring) yg diteriakkan (untuk memanggil atau menyeru)

_Kanaya Meuthia, Faris, dan Gema adalah milik tim __**NusantaRanger**_

_Fanfiksi ini semata ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri, hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan canon tidak dimaksudkan sebagai kesengajaan_

_Rate T, angst, untuk Buku 2: Taring_

-o0o-

"Kak Naya! Mau ke mana?" suara bocah sepuluh tahunan itu menyelinap dari ambang pintu.

"Ke tempat biasa," sahut Naya tak menoleh, kedua tangannya sibuk mengikat tali sepatu kirinya. Selesai. Ia berdiri.

"Ta-tapi sebentar lagi malam-"

"Tak apa, Faris. Cuma sebentar. Kalau sampai pukul delapan aku belum pulang, kau boleh bilang pada bapak polisi kemarin untuk mulai mencariku. Ya?" tangan kirinya masih berbalut perban, mengucek-ucek rambut bocah di hadapannya. "Besok latihan seperti biasa, ya!"

Tak memerlukan jawaban karena Naya kemudian melesat pergi, tak menunggu Faris menyahut.

Langkah-langkahnya pasti, setengah berlari, apalagi masih di jalanan yang rata. Tak lama kemudian ia berbelok di gang, menuju sebuah cerukan penuh dengan tumpukan barang tak jelas apa punya siapa. Dengan sigap ia meniti satu demi satu tumpuan hingga sampai di puncaknya. Dari situ, ia dengan mudah melompat menuju bagian atas bangunan yang belum selesai.

Di kawasan itu ada beberapa bangunan yang masih dalam penyelesaian. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dimasuki begitu saja. Di bawah, bangunan-bangunan itu dikelilingi pagar tinggi berkunci. Hanya mereka yang berkepentingan saja yang bisa masuk. Lagian, menjelang malam seperti sekarang, siapa yang mau masuk?

Kecuali mereka yang berkepentingan.

Kedua tungkai Naya meniti satu demi satu tumpuan, meniti rintangan, melompat dan memutar. Landasan tidak rata, tumpukan material yang menanti dipasang, atau tepi sebuah bangunan dengan tepi bangunan lain yang tidak sama ketinggiannya.

Lincah memindahkan berat badan dari satu kaki pada kaki lain, bagai tak berbobot, bagai melayang di landasan yang seharusnya menjadi lantai kesekian jauh di atas tanah. Langkah nyaris tak bersuara bagai kucing, ataukah memang karena ada leluhur kucing mengalir dalam darahnya? Berlari, melompat, memanjat bagai memang sudah seharusnya.

Masih tak bersuara juga saat Naya berhenti berlari karena melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Mendekati, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Ada beberapa menit dalam keheningan.

Sosok dengan jaket bertudung itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa menoleh, ia berkata pelan, "Apakah aku memang semengerikan itu?"

Hening lagi dalam hitungan detik. Naya seperti kebingungan memilih kosa kata untuk merespon.

"Aku memang mengerikan," sosok bertudung itu menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Gema-"

Gema menghela napas, kelihatan sangat berat untuknya.

"Kali ini kali terakhir kita bisa bertemu-"

"Gema-"

"Kau akhirnya melihat sendiri apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang kukira selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk."

Gema menoleh, menatap langsung Naya tajam. "Aku terlalu berbahaya bagimu, Naya, juga bagi semua adik-adik di sini. Aku akan pergi selagi aku masih sadar,"

"Kau sendiri mengatakan kau tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, Gema. Kau sudah dirasuki. Suatu kekuatan jahat merasuki dirimu. Mengapa tidak kita coba mencari, dan melepaskanmu dari pengaruhnya?"

Gema menggeleng perlahan. "Mereka terlalu kuat."

"Kita belum mencoba."

Kembali Gema menoleh, memandang gadis itu. Seolah dengan menatapnya, ia bisa merekam citra gadis ini, karena ia tahu, ini kesempatan terakhir baginya untuk bertemu sebagai Gema.

"Tidak bisa," akhirnya ia menjawab. "Semakin lama aku semakin bisa merasakan pengaruh jahat itu dalam diriku. Makin ke sini aku merasa, residu jahat itu semakin sulit keluar, menumpuk bertambah perlahan-lahan. Selagi aku masih punya sisa-sisa kesadaran, Naya, biarkan aku pergi. Jangan biarkan aku melakukan hal-hal jahat yang tak kusadari padamu, pada adik-adik di sini, terutama padamu, Naya..."

"Gema-"

Gema bangkit. "Selamat tinggal, Nay-"

Naya bangkit lebih cepat dari Gema, menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan setelah berubah menjadi Rajan kemarin? Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan saat menjadi Rajan kemarin? Kau masih menyuruhku lari, kau masih melepaskan anak-anak itu pergi! Masih ada Gema dalam alam bawah sadar Rajan! Kenapa tidak kita lawan! Kalau memang ada suatu kekuatan merasukimu, kenapa tidak kita cegah?"

Gema menggeleng pelan. "Terlalu kuat, Naya, terlalu kuat-"

"Selama kau masih bisa merasa dirimu sebagai Gema, mengapa kau tak pertahankan, tak kau perjuangkan?"

Hening.

Gema menatap mata di hadapannya lekat-lekat, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan menanggung segala akibatnya. Akan menyakitkan, memang.

Walau demikian, ia agak gentar pada sorot mata di hadapannya saat ini. Bagai magnet, menarik dan tak melepasnya. Mengajaknya kembali meniti jalan terdahulu.

Pemuda itu memaksa diri untuk menarik tatapannya. Perlahan jemarinya terangkat sejajar wajah si gadis. Nyaris tak menyentuh, tipis saja. "Jaga diri, Naya."

"Gema-"

Ia sudah akan bergerak ketika sekilas ia melihat kilauan bening pada kedua mata gadis itu. Tidak. Tidak. Ia harus pergi.

Ia berbalik, dan melangkah pergi. Sambil dikejapkan kedua matanya sendiri, menahan tetes yang mungkin jatuh.

Ia melihat mata gadis tadi memanggilnya. Meneriakkan namanya. Menyerukan agar ia kembali.

Mereka berbeda jalan. Ia sudah memilih jalannya, jalan yang berbeda dengan Naya. Suatu saat mereka akan bersimpangan, dan ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan itu akan menyakitkan.

Biarlah.

Paling tidak, ia punya sepasang mata yang pernah menatapnya dengan khawatir, memanggil namanya, meminta untuk kembali. Akan ia bungkus rapat, disimpan dalam-dalam sehingga tak akan ada yang tahu.

Bahkan Rajan pun takkan tahu.

Gema berjalan semakin cepat, tak berbalik lagi.

**FIN**


End file.
